warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wish Series/Characters
These are the charecters in the Wish Series by Arti. IMPORTANT!!!!!! I need kittys! So PLEASE go on the talk page and make a kitty to be in the story! :DDDDD Shellfish Shellfish is the main charecter. He is a gray and white tom with blue eyes. He's VERY selfish, a jerk, and self-centered. He slowly becomes more and more giving and kind, but at a cost. He also forms a small crush on....(Hah! Spoilers for later!) Shellfish isn't the smartest, but he does his best. (more when I start writing later books, too many spoiler!!!! :P) Shiningcourage Shiningcourage is the leader of the Rebels. She's a silver tabby with blue eyes. She is brave, loyal, and an excelltent leader. She is one of the last Clan cats to have survived the Soul-Takers massacre. She was also the one wo found the small cave, now called Shining Cave, for the Rebels to hide in. Shiningcourage's sister is Jade and her closest friend is Moonwhisper. In the end, she has a love for...(SPOILERS!!!! :DDDD) She's brave and loyal til the end, a much better cat then most. She's the one who took upon the task of helping Shellfish become a better cat. Her Soul takes on the shape of gleaming, but broken, shell. Moonwhisper Moonwhisper is a silver she-cat with blue eyes. She is the Wise Cat for the Rebels, kinda like a med cat, but different in a way. She barely talks until the moment is right and she is Shiningcourage's closest friend. Her Soul takes the form of a silent owl, wise and quiet, just like her. (charecter by Wetty) Soul-Taker Soul-Taker is a massive brown tabby with deep, souless black eyes. He is the Supreme Leader or Master of all of the cats, except for Rebels. Legend has it he arrived in the Clans in the form of a cat called Sol. From there, he took over, stealing cats Souls unless they worked for him, or did not oppose him. Until there were the Rebels, led by Shiningcourage, no one dared to. Soul-Taker is extremely cruel and has no ethics. He is cunning and clever. He has no Soul. Soul-Catchers Soul-Catchers are the underlings of the Soul-Taker. They are mostly toms, but there are a few she-cats in there. Soul-Catchers can be any size, color, or shape, but when they prove their loyalty to the Soul-Taker, by stealing a cats Soul, they inherit his souless, black eyes..... Known Soul-Catchers Jade- Luitenent Jade Jade is the Soul-Takers, most trusted, best luitenet. She's a small black tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. She's vert smart and her small size allows her to move fast, a good quality when you work for someone who kills his underlings. She's a great fighter and spontanious and she shows two traits, most Soul-Catchers have lost: responsibility and kindness. Her Soul takes the shape of a flying dove, some whisper that this is because she dreams of flying free, away form her master. Though she is a great Warrior and top in her league, it is only a matter of time before the Soul-Taker kill her as he has done with all his other Luitenents. And he has another reason too. Jade's sister is Shiningcourage...the leader of the Rebels....(Charecter by Sunny)